


Loving a Ghostbuster

by flareonfury



Series: Five Times Chloe Sullivan Fell In Love [2]
Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), Smallville
Genre: Community: 5_times, Community: xoverland, Drabble, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe fell in love with a Ghostbuster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a Ghostbuster

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on October 7, 2010. 
> 
> Ok so I went a little shady on the prompts “Ghost”, but I couldn’t find or remember any other Ghost-related fandom that had a *ghost* male character I could see Chloe with.

Of course New York couldn’t be just another normal city. And she of course couldn’t just fall in love with normal men. Not that those she did lasted very long in her line of work, anyway.

Still, the fact she fell for a guy that went around driving a 1959 Cadillac with a loud siren and hunting ghosts wasn’t weird enough she didn’t want to know what was. Then again, her best friend is an alien and along with her other best friend she’s leading a group of superheroes. Her life wasn’t normal to begin with, so why should she have expected to have a nice relaxed non-weird vacation in New York City?

Not to mention the fact that he was in love with someone else, not that they would ever probably admit it. But then that was alright, because she’s been there – that awkward stage where they wanted to be together, cared deeply for each other, but didn’t know what the other if they meant what their feelings in earnest – and she wanted to help them. Even if it meant costing her another love interest, but she was used to sacrifices so it wasn’t as big problem. As long he was alive and happy, that was all that mattered.

Glancing over at Egon and Janine, she smiled at them which caused them to smile in return. And the game was set.

Eduardo and Kylie wouldn’t know what hit them.


End file.
